Everything is Going to Be Okay
by Esme7Cullen
Summary: Rachel Roth is the onnly child of the wealthy Roth family. After a fight with her father she ends up getting kidnapped and grows found of a handsome young man she learns to be Richard Grayson.
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys! Just a few quick notes before we let the story begin. I did write this as a project for school so I had to use Richard for Robin and Rachel for Raven. I might rewrite this in the future to make it longer, but I had a 17 page limit. The chapters are done kinda weird since I originally wrote it as 1 long story. I wanted to space things out a bit and started new chapters at spots where it made sense. That's why some chapters will be much shorter than others. Anyways, please rate and review. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That was it! Rachel had had enough of her father ruling over her like the master over a slave. She stormed out his office without looking back even though she could feel his yells vibrating off the walls and shaking the crystal chandelier in the overly extravagant entry way to their mansion. Rachel would never think of that place as home with its cold marble floors and the lack of little things that made a place a home. To her, that place would always be a prison and she couldn't wait to get away for good when she was eighteen.

For now though, the most she could do was run. Rachel didn't even bother to go back and get the keys to her Porsche. She just kept on running down the gravel driveway, straight through the open gates and ran down the sidewalk until she collapsed to the ground; completely out of breathe.

Rachel gazed down at her unnaturally pale hands as she took slow, deep breaths. She looked absolutely nothing like her father, Trevor, with his bronze skin, long snow white hair and jet black eyes. He looked more like the villain in a movie than anything else. Rachel was constantly told she more so resembled her mother, her dead mother. They both had the same abnormally pale, nearly grey skin tone, the violet eyes and the dark purple hair. Rachel continued thinking about her mother as she breathed slowly and a single tear began to trickle down her cheek. Rachel was so busy trying to catch her breathe that she failed to notice the black van pulling up behind her.

Just when Rachel heard the sound of the vans heavy door opened with a click she whirled around, but it was already too late. Two very muscular men draped in black from head to toe jumped out of the van and grabbed Rachel before she could even get off of her feet. She tried to free herself, kicking, punching and even biting anything she could reach, but it was hopeless. Her captors threw Rachel into the very back of the van and jumped in, slamming the door behind them before the driver, another man in all black, shot down the road. The two men who had been Rachel's captors didn't even stop for a second after they slammed the door shut. One of the men turned to get something from the passenger seat while the other scrambled to the very back to grab Rachel.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Rachel screamed at him, but he didn't even flinch, simply scooping her body into his grasp, trying to hold her down so she wouldn't struggle.

"Let me go!" Rachel screamed again, but no matter how hard she struggled her captor kept an iron grip and refused to budge. The other man who had grabbed her now came into her line of sight holding a small gas tank and an oxygen mask. The man smiled menacingly as her kneeled in front of her face to attach the mask as he spoke in a low, masculine voice with an eerie edge to it.

"Don't make a fuss, your highness. You're just gonna take a nap." He said, sarcasm dripping from his like honey.

"You will be home sooner or later…or…maybe not at all." The man began to laugh as he finally won the battle of getting the mask over Rachel's mouth. The other men in the van soon joined him in a chorus of menacing laughs as Rachel inhaled the knock out gas and drifted off with the man's words ringing in her ears.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel didn't know how much time had passed when her eyelids finally began to flicker open. For a moment she thought that it was just a strange dream, but when she noticed the men who had taken her she remembered. She glanced around her to see if there was any escape route, but there was nothing. It was a tiny cement cell with no furniture and no windows, only a single door which both men sat in front of menacingly. The place smelled like something had died and the only sound was Rachel's steady breathing. Rachel knew that there wasn't any chance that she was getting out of there any time soon. She began to sit up and her captors turned towards her.

"Good, you're awake. Now, we need you to do something for us." Rachel shook her head violently from side to side. She wasn't going to do a thing for these people! They looked over to one another and the one who had shoved the mask onto her face advanced towards her, slowly bringing out a switchblade from his left pocket and a cell phone from his right. Rachel began to scoot back as he advanced.

"Alright, look here. I really could care less about you." Rachel went to keep moving away from the man, but her hands only hit the wall while the man advanced.

"Now, we can either do this the easy way where you'll call daddy and tell him that you're in trouble and you need his help."

The man said with a menacing voice. Rachel almost rolled her eyes at that statement alone. Her father hated her and he knew she hated him.

"But he…" The man surged forward, holding the switchblade up against her neck, making a small incision that left several drops of blood running down her neck.

"I don't care what you have to do, but if you don't convince him than you're dead. If you refuse to call at all than I kill you here and now. Got that?"

Rachel gave the smallest of nods so his blade wouldn't dig deeper into her flesh and reached for the cell phone in his other hand. The man handed it to her and she dialed her father's cell phone number. She heard it ringing and tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself down, but they were only quick and shallow. After another thirty seconds the phone went to his answering machine, asking her to leave a message after the beep. Rachel didn't have to wait long before she began to plead,

"Dad…please help me. I know that you're mad at me, but please…" Rachel was going to continue until the man who had remained guarding the door rushed forward and snatched the phone from her grasp.

"Hello Mr. Roth, I'm just going to get down to business. I'm calling on behalf of my boss, Mr. Mortonson, about the money you owed him." The man turned away and Rachel's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Billy Mortonson was one of the most wanted drug dealers in the world. She knew that her father had a hand in some black market affairs, but nothing this huge.

"Now Mr. Roth, listen carefully. This is how it's gonna work. You personally will come to the location I will reveal to you tomorrow morning with the fifteen billion that you owe Mr. Mortonson. If you fail to do this or try anything like tell the police than I will personally see to it that your daughter draws her last breath with a bullet going through her head." The man turned to Rachel and held the phone in front of her mouth.

"Say goodbye to daddy." He told her in a mocking tone. Rachel glared at him, but said the message anyway.

"Bye Dad." And with that the phone beeped, signaling the end of the message. The man smiled at Rachel.

"Good job, sweetheart, good job." The man said and the man holding the knife to her throat put away his blade. Rachel took a long breath, not concerned about them chopping off her head, for now. Both men went back to toward the door and conversed for a minute in a language Rachel couldn't understand. Then, both men went back to her. One grabbed her arms and the other her legs as they carried her out the door and down a long corridor. Rachel screamed for help, but no one came. Her captors carried her down the dark stone hallway until they reached another door that was the exact same as the one he had in her old cell. One of the men opened the door while the other threw Rachel into the cell before slamming it shut and putting the bolt into place.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel groaned as she felt the back of her head and felt a wet, sticky substance. She pulled her hand back to her face and saw that blood was coated on her hand, her blood.

Rachel could suddenly hear footsteps rushing towards her and she tried to squirm away but soon strong hands were around her.

"Shhhhhhhh…it's alright. Let me help you. Please." Rachel heard a rough masculine voice say softly in her ear and she stopped her struggle. For one thing she was exhausted and for another thing, this person, whoever he was, sounded like he had no intentions to hurt her. So she lay down on her back and gazed up at the boy crouched over her, attempting to examine her wounds. He looked about seventeen, seventeen and sexy as hell.

He had jet black hair that was set in messy spikes that were contrasted greatly to his ghostly pale skin. His dark hair nearly covered his eyes which were the most astonishing feature to her. They were the palest blue she had ever seen, a baby blue that examined her head to toe and seemed to look beyond her outer shell and into her very soul. Rachel couldn't seem to look away from his eyes and almost didn't notice his strong arms encircle her and carry her over to a small bed in a corner of the room. This room was almost exactly the same as her previous one except it was somewhat larger, a small wooden table with two chairs in the center, the small bed and a truck lying in the opposite corner.

The boy gently laid her down on the bed before removing his black t-shirt. Rachel's eyes widened in fear and was about to push his away when he saw the terror in her eyes and comforted her.

"Shhhh…it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He took the shirt he had just removed and began to tear it into small strips. Once he was done with that he began to use them to tie a bandage around Rachel's head. She sighed in relief when she realized he wasn't going to hurt her and began to take deep breaths. The boy smiled when he saw her calming down and continued wrapping the bandages while he spoke to her soothingly.

"That's right. You can relax now. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here." Rachel could feel her eyelids slowly closing, but she resisted. She didn't want to fall asleep and find that this angel was gone. She at least had to know his name.

"Please…" She whispered softly,

"Please tell me, what's your name?" The boy looked down at her tenderly tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear before speaking.

"My name is Richard, Richard Grayson." Rachel had heard of him before. Mr. Grayson was invested in manufacturing weapons and was also very wealthy. She had never met him, but she had heard that he had adopted a son about seven years ago. She just couldn't understand why he was helping her and her head injury was only making her feel more confused than ever.

"Where are we? How long have you been here? Did the take you too? Why are you helping me?" Rachel just let the questions flow out of her mouth like a river, but Richard only smiled and placed a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh…it's going to be fine. I'm helping you because I know I wish I had someone who could have helped me when they first put me here last week. Now, you need to rest to help heal that head wound." He gently removed his finger and began to hum as Rachel's eyes slowly drifted closed. She couldn't remember the last time someone had taken care of her like this, if ever. She didn't know if it was just her head playing tricks on her or not, but she didn't want it to end.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next three days Rachel stayed in the bed being waited on hand and foot by Richard. He did little things like rubbed her head when she felt dizzy, hummed her lullabies when she was feeling drowsy and always gave her a portion of his food so she would get the nourishment she needed to heal. Rachel was very grateful to Richard and spent whatever time she wasn't sleeping talking with him. He turned out to be everything Rachel had ever wanted in a guy; smart, funny, caring and so much more. Even under the circumstances, Rachel loved to spend time with him.

Other than a guard occasionally bringing them food and letting them out to use the bathroom they were left undisturbed and talked for endless hours. It was Rachel's fourth day in the cell and Richard was rewrapping her head with a fresh bandage he had made from part of a blanket. Rachel was comfortable with Richard at this point and was curious about his past so she decided to ask.

"So Richard…" She started hesitantly and he looked up at her with his baby blue orbs and she lost her train of thought. It didn't matter how often she looked at his eyes, they always seemed to get lost in them.

"Yes Rachel?" Richard asked curiously after a minute of Rachel staring at him. Rachel shook her head and he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about that. Ummm…oh yeah! I was just curious…about why you seem so down all the time?" It wasn't the question she had meant to ask, but also one she was curious about. Richard seemed to occasionally drift into a world of pain every time he wasn't with her. Richard's expression didn't change as he inhaled deeply and sat up straighter in his chair by her bedside.

"Well Rachel…it's not an easy question to answer." He replied in a serious manner, avoiding her eyes. Rachel sat up in bed and leaned on his shoulder.

"Richard, it's ok. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Richard took a moment to contemplate her words looking at her.

"No, it's fine. I'll answer your question, but only if you answer one of mine after I answer yours." Rachel nodded her head and Richard began his tale.

"Well, as you know Bruce Grayson adopted me seven years ago, but do you know why?" Rachel leaned in closer and shook her head.

"No, all I ever knew was that you were adopted." Richard nodded his head and continued with his story.

"Well, for as long as I can remember my parents worked with a circus. The two of them had an acrobat act, The Flying Graysons. Anyways, my parents had some trouble with some bad men before I was born and thought that if they traveled with the circus they wouldn't be found." Richard took a moment to close his eyes and Rachel could feel his body begin to tremble. She gave his arm a small squeeze and he placed a hand around her small waist to give it a squeeze before he continued.

"So one night, we were going to preform and I saw these two thugs backstage talking to the ringmaster. I didn't think anything of it until later when I was watching the show. We later found out that the ropes had been coated in acid and my parents…" Rachel could tell Richard was fighting back tears and she gave his arm another reassuring squeeze.

"My parents fell off the wire and broke their necks. They didn't make it and I guess that I blame myself for not warning them or not doing something." Richard threw his head into his hands and let out a deep sigh. Rachel kept gazing at him, attempting to will his pain away.

"After that Bruce adopted me, but since he's never around it's like I've lost the people that I love. It's like I don't have a family." Rachel squeezed him tighter and spoke to him.

"Well, you aren't the only one who feels alone."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well, you aren't the only one who feels alone." Richard lifted his head up and looked at Rachel in confusion.

"What do you mean? You have your dad." Rachel's eyes began to tear up as she shook her head. Richard pulled her closer to him as Rachel began to stammer through her story.

"Me and my dad…well…he and I don't get along at all."

"Well, why not?" Richard asked her curiously. Rachel took a gulp before continuing.

"Well…when I was really really little my parents used to fight a lot and it got really serious. They were in an arranged marriage and my mom threatened to leave him." Rachel could feel the tears about to spill over her eyes any second, but she didn't care. She had to keep going.

"Do you remember the tabloids saying how my mom died in a car accident?" She asked Richard and he nodded.

"Well, the accident wasn't an accident." Richard's eyes grew large in his sockets and he seemed to bubble with a hundred questions,

"But how can that be? She was in the car, it was an accident!" Rachel shook her head and Richard waited for her reply.

"When I was about nine I went through some of the security tapes and…I found one from the day of the accident." Rachel went off to her own world and murmured something so quietly Richard could scarcely hear her.

"He killed her." Richard couldn't move, his body was in shock.

"I watched the tape and it was him stabbing her over and over. When he was done he put her in an automated car and caused the accident to cover it up." By now Rachel was balling her eyes out and Richard pulled her even closer so that she was now practically in his lap sobbing in his chest. Richard was so sorry for Rachel, but that wasn't the question he wanted answered.

"Does he hurt you?" He asked as calmly as he could muster and he felt Rachel nod her head slowly.

"He doesn't do anything bad, but he does hit me when I don't do as he says." Richard nodded, anger building up inside of him. No one deserved to be treated like this, especially not Rachel. He gripped her tightly as her rocked her back and forth, attempting to calm her hammering sobs.

"Rachel, it's gonna be ok. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." Rachel lifted her face up to look at Richard, her eyes red and puffy from all of her crying.

"But he's not going to do anything Richard! He doesn't care if I die! I'm gonna die here Richard!" Rachel began to sob all over again and Richard took her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him dead in the eye, violet meeting ocean blue.

"Rachel, I'm not going to let that happen! I promise you, you're going to be fine!" Rachel just gazed at him in shock.

No one had ever said anything like that to her before and was absolutely speechless for the first time in her life. Richard began to lean in toward her lips when there was a boom that shook the entire cell.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel screamed and Richard grabbed on to her to make sure she didn't get hit by anything should the cell cave in, but the solid concret held. Richard looked Rachel over to make sure she was alright, but all he saw was her previous injuries from three days before. Not a second later the door to their cell burst open and five men came into the cell, all armed. The one closest to the couple spoke first in a rough voice.

"Both of you come with us now. And don't try anything or we will shoot. Got it?" Both the teens nodded as they both got off the bed and were escorted out of their cell.

The strange men led them through a series of twisting corridors lit only by their flashlights. Another boom shook the compound and Richard took Rachel's hand so that he would have her close if he needed to protect her. A few minutes and three booms later the small group was outside in the open terrain, a helicopter waiting for them. The man who had given them orders earlier told them what to do once again.

"Get into the helicopter, now!" And that was the last thing he said before a bullet went through his head and he fell, dead before his body even hit the ground.

Rachel screamed as more gun fire sounded and the remaining guards attempted to get the couple safely to the helicopter. Richard kept a firm hold on Rachel as the helicopter began to take off and everyone on the ground broke into a sprint to reach it in time. Rachel couldn't breathe very well; her head injury hadn't fully healed yet and after so little mental activity to step into this was overwhelming her fast. The wall of gunfire had hit three of the other guards, leaving only one to lift Richard and Rachel into the copter before it was too far off the ground to reach. After the teens were aboard he went to climb in himself, but a bullet met his back and he was forced to the ground.

Rachel couldn't even scream at the sight of all the bloody bodies littering the helicopter pad and hardly noticed the white blanket of snowy landscape before her. Her eyes grew with fear as she realized that there was a good chance that she could die any moment. All she could do to hold on to her sanity at that moment was focus on the fact that she was with Richard, the only person that had ever cared about her. She clung to him tighter as if he could fade away at any moment. Just as it looked like they would get away to safety a bomb went off near the helicopter which threw it off balance just enough to wobble somewhat, tossing Rachel out of one of the side doors.

Rachel shrieked as she felt her feet fly into the open air and felt herself falling until Richard grabbed her hand just before she fell all the way to the ground. The helicopter was still jerking violently, but Richard held on even tighter to Rachel. She was the best thing that had happened to him in the past seven years at least, possibly ever. He may not have been able to save his parents, but he would not lose Rachel. Richard noticed a small snow hill that the helicopter was going to fly right over and he screamed at the top of his lungs so Rachel could hear him,

"Rachel, do you trust me?" Rachel looked up at him as though he was crazy, but screamed back,

"Yes" and that was all Richard needed to hear. He gripped her hand even tighter and jumped out of the craft.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At first Rachel was horrified, they were both going to die, but not long after falling they both landed on the soft snowy mountain. Rachel lay there perfectly still, feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head while Richard watched the helicopter they had been in go out of control and get exploded by an oncoming missile. Richard noticed small figures running towards them and among the men a welcome sight he would know anywhere. A long, black, modified stretch limo was speeding towards them. That was Bruce's car! They had found them and everything would be ok.

Richard looked over at Rachel and frowned when he saw the crimson blood staining the snow. He rushed over to her and took her pulse, faint, but still there. Richard began to panic, praying that Bruce had some medic with him. No doubt Rachel's head wound had reopened, not to mention the shock of everything that had just happened to them.

"Rachel…everything is going to be ok now. You can sleep if you want to." Rachel could scarcely hear Richard over the loud buzzing in her head. It hurt so much and all she wanted to do was sleep. She began to moan.

"Richard…it hurts" Richard could barely keep the panic back as he lifted her out of the snow and held her close to him to keep her warm.

"I know it does, but you can relax now. Everything's going to be ok." Rachel heard Richard whisper to her as she slowly sank into unconsciousness. His words kept on repeating in her head.

"Everything's going to be ok."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days later Rachel woke up in a hospital bed attached to countless monitors and tubes. She was tired and hungry, but that's not what she cared about at the moment. She moaned as she started to climb out of bed to search for Richard, but two strong arms pulled her gently back into her bed.

"Oh no you don't, doctors' orders are that you stay in bed." Rachel turned around and saw Richard by her bedside looking like he'd hardly slept in days. She smiled at him.

"Richard!" She flung her arms around his neck and without giving it a thought kissed him square on the mouth. Richard hesitated at first, but after realizing what had actually happened kissed her right back. When Rachel's monitors began to beep wildly at her heart acceleration Richard smiled to himself and broke the kiss. Rachel blushed as Richard gazed down at her.

"I was just going to look for you. I wanted to make sure you were ok." She told him and Richard chuckled under his breathe.

"I would say that I'm fantastic now that you're awake and feeling so much better." Rachel giggled at her actions and blushed a deeper red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that, got caught up in the moment I guess." Richard nodded before making his way to her ear and whispering,

"Well, if there's another time you want to get lost in the moment I will not complain." Rachel giggled again as Richard leaned in and kissed Rachel passionately. They stayed tangled in each other for another few seconds before Rachel's monitors once again began to go crazy and Richard pulled away to tell her what had happened.

"Well, as you can see we were rescued. They brought you here and are treating your head wound. They said that you should stay in bed for at least a week, but can leave the hospital as early as tomorrow morning. I told Bruce about your dad and he's on trial for murder. Since you're going to be eighteen in less than a year the courts have decided that until you are eighteen Bruce has been granted guardianship. You get to live with us if that's what you want, that is…" Rachel beamed and reached over to give Richard another hug.

"Absolutely! That sounds perfect!" Richard smiled as he held her close to him, stroking her back gently as her laid her back against the pillows.

"I told you earlier, everything is going to be ok." Rachel shook her head in wonder.

"This is a lot better than ok." And she kissed him again and she would never get tired of it. For the first time in her life Rachel had someone that she cared about and she wanted to spend every second making sure she enjoyed every last second of it.


End file.
